Sometimes Reality is better than an Illusion
by MissyEvil
Summary: Regina has locked herself up in her vault. Nobody believes her, not even Emma or the two idiots. They all think that she killed Archie. And sometimes, in those dark moments help can come from unexpected people. ONE-SHOT


Tired, Regina tumbles into her secret room in her vault. She had tried to go out there, to watch Henry from a distance, see how he was doing. But she couldn't find him and she had almost got caught by Ruby or Red or whatever. She didn't do it. She hadn't killed Archie. Even though she was the evil queen she was really trying to change and Archie was helping her, there was no reason for her to kill him. Well except for the fact that he had told miss Swan about their sessions but they had talked about that. Now she was tired from the stress and surprising emotions that were taking over her body. She loved her son and she just wanted to prove that she didn't do it. But she had no idea how.

And then there was Emma, or Miss Swan, she had always thought that Emma watched her from a different angle, with a clear mind and that she would believe her if something like this would ever happen. But the sheriff had let her down, not that she wouldn't have done the same with that amount of evidence, but still. She let herself drop down into a chair and sighed deeply. She needed to relax so she took a sip from her strongest apple cider. "Urgh" She said when she felt the liquor go down her throat. It was strong, so she took another one and another one and some more after that. She let her head fall in her hands and after a moment or two she was surprised when she felt something wet on her cheeks. She realized it were her own tears so this time, just this time, she let them wander down. With her eyes still closed she took out her ring from her pocket and kissed it, she used to do that, when she was struggling with something. "Daniel." She sighed as she kissed it. She heard something but she had had too many drinks to realize what it was and she didn't feel the pull to open her eyes to see what had happened. "I need your help Daniel." It wasn't going to work, it never did. Daniel was gone and he couldn't talk back to her but it had always been comforting to talk to him. "There is this thing going on. Someone's dead and I didn't do it."

She felt the urge to stand up but decided to stay like this anyway because it felt like something was different in the room, and whatever it was, she didn't want to ruin it by opening her eyes. So she just sat there with her ring, talking to herself. "And then there is Emma." She finally decided to say to him. But then something happened, something that she never thought of happening, the person spoke back to her. "What's with Emma." She was startled and her body automatically shot up but she squeezed her eyes shut. She had to keep the fantasy going, whatever that sound before had been it was probably something magical which had created this illusion. "I want to hate her, I want to hate everything about her, but I just can't. I knew right from the beginning that I could never hate her, not really." She took a deep sigh and kissed her ring once more.

"I think I love her, Daniel. But now she thinks that I killed Archie and I have no idea how to ever convince her that I didn't. I don't have prove, I don't know who else could have done this besides Gold and Snow and Charming would never believe me. They know me." She angrily wiped at some of the tears that just wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes. "I believe you Regina." The voice said again and Regina chuckled. "Of course you believe me, you're dead so you are in my head which would make me agreeing with myself, which totally makes sense." This was stupid, she was practically talking to herself. "No." Daniel, or whoever, said and suddenly the person walked close to her, she could hear the footsteps.

A simple touch on her shoulder startled her completely but before she could open her eyes she was pulled into a very tight hug. "I believe you Regina." The voice said again and Regina didn't have to open her eyes to realize that she had been talking to Emma the entire time. Daniel wasn't hear, he would never be here, he was dead. The alcohol had created that illusion, together with her tired mind. It had been the sheriff all along. A shaky breath left her mouth and she squeezed Emma tightly. She had no idea what she was doing her but everything felt much better now. "Regina." The blonde said and she pulled back slowly to look into her eyes.

Before Emma could speak Regina interrupted her. "No wait, you have to listen, I didn't kill Archie. I didn't." her voice broke and she stopped to let another set of tears leave her eyes, she didn't care anymore. "I know." Emma said and the mayor raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. "You do?" Emma smiled at the mayor's face. "Archie, he's not dead. He just walked into our apartment last night. I'm so sorry. I should have believed you, I should have trusted my own feelings." Regina smiled at her and shrugged. "It's okay Miss Swam. " "Emma." The other woman corrected her immediately, "and no, it's not okay. But what you said, about me is that true?" Regina was silent for a moment and thought back of everything she said. She realized she had practically expressed her love for Emma with the woman in the same room. "Uhm.." She started but before she could another set of footsteps, running footsteps, entered the room. "Mom!" She heard the familiar voice of her own son scream. The boy practically ran into her arms and Emma could just pull away from them on time. Regina hold on tightly to her own son, she had missed Henry so much and couldn't believe that he was here, hugging her. "Henry." She breathed against his little neck. Regina could see that Emma was watching them and she could swear that the woman was tearing up a little herself too.

She smiled at the blonde, showing her that it was fine. "I never stopped believing you." Henry said and Regina wasn't prepared for that. She smiled with her teeth and hold on to him even tighter. She didn't say anything but just enjoyed the moment. Then she pulled herself back and stood up, she wasn't wearing her heels so she was an inch or two shorter than Emma, which she wasn't used to and by the look on Emma's face she could tell the woman had to get used to it to. "Thank you." Regina said. She stared into the green eyes for a moment or two and she could read a whole lot of emotions there. Emma seemed scared somehow, her eyes were wild but she could also see something that she hadn't seen before, something like love and affection. Without tearing her eyes from Emma she grabbed her son's shoulder. "Henry could you give Miss Swan and I a moment?" "Emma." She heard Emma say softly but she ignored her and looked down at Henry who didn't seem to happy about this. "Please Henry. Go to Mary Margaret's place. We'll be right there. We have some important things to discuss." She walked Henry towards the door and kissed him on the head before sending him through the door. She didn't want to leave her son but things with Emma needed to be.. fixed.

She closed the door softly before turning around . She had barely closed it before two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her towards the wall across the room. "What are you doing?" Regina screamed. She got a flashback from the last time Emma had pressed her up against a wall and it had not been really pleasant. Her back met de wall hard and she hissed in pain. "Miss Swan-" but she was cut off by Emma pushing her against the wall so hard that she was lifted. She gasped in surprise and also because being pressed to tightly to Emma made her feel things that she had pushed back for a long time. "It's Emma." The blonde said fiercely and then she pressed her mouth harsh against Regina's. Emma pushed her tongue inside the mayor's mouth. Two tongue's fought for dominance and when Regina fought back harder Emma groaned and pushed Regina into the wall a little harder, making sure that Regina now had to hook her legs around Emma's body. Regina gasped and pulled her head back, well as far as that was still possible of course. She smiled sweetly at Emma and the wild fire seemed to cool down a little so Regina dropped her head again and kissed Emma's lips softly, with more feeling than she could ever express with her mouth. Emma didn't kiss her back this time. She just let Regina teak the lead, at least until the other woman made a sound, indicating that she wanted Emma to participate. Slowly, Emma started moving her lips against Regina's but the other woman was holding her back, making sure she kept control. Emma let her and when she felt a tongue stroke her bottom lip she slowly opened it, letting Regina's tongue explore everything while hers did the same.

They stood there, kissing each other for at least a minute or two until they were both of out of breath. Suddenly the door was opened and Snow and Charming stormed in. "Emma! We have been looking-" Snow stopped causing Charming to bump into her. Regina tried to pull her legs back but Emma looked at her and pushed into her, indicating that she wanted Regina to stay right where she was. She smiled at her again before turning to her roommate, or mother, and David. "Do you have anything to tell us?" Snow looked serious but after a couple of seconds a smiled crept on her lips and Emma knew that it was going to be okay, after a while. "Uhm.. I'm gay for the evil queen." Regina couldn't have been happier.


End file.
